


danganronpa polyam requests collection

by tenkaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Oma Kokichi, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Momota Kaito, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, god knows we need some more polyam content, i need the requests, request collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkaede/pseuds/tenkaede
Summary: a collection of various requested polyam oneshots「 latest chapter: tenkaemaki“I want to run away,” Akamatsu says.Harukawa jolts on her side, damn near falling off the couch as she startles at the suddenness of her voice. Violet eyes that she’d expected would be asleep by now stare back at her with a strange intensity, and it’s not as though Akamatsu’s determination is uncommon - but it’s that stare that makes Harukawa freeze.“I,” she starts, and is suddenly aware of how loud her voice is amongst the silence. “What?”」
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 31
Kudos: 42





	1. guidelines

alright gang, as eager as i am to get some content out there, there's a couple of rules requests i need to abide by, **for my own comfort** , mostly. naturally, there's somethings i can't write or won't be comfortable with writing. there's nothing personal about me blacklisting them. some of these things i don't even understand why i can't write them. but regardless, i think it's better to turn down something, rather than push through writing something horrible or wildly ooc. 

so here's the things **i won't write:**

\- sexual/explicit content. purely because i'm a minor, so it wouldn't be appropriate. 

\- heavy gore or in-depth self-harm for obvious reasons. 

\- chabashira with boys. even if they're part of a polyamorous relationship but not outright dating her.

\- ouma with girls. 

\- komaeda with girls. 

\- ouma/kiibo. there's nothing big about this one it's just really not one i'm keen on writing. 

\- harukawa/momota. again it's like kiibouma i just do not think i can make myself write them in a situation where they're romantically involved. 

\- pedophilia/incest/abuse. if you ask me to write junkmikan or despaircest i will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. 

\- on that note i don't want to write any enoshima ships at all. 

\- dr3 characters. i just don't vibe with them. 

\- v3 pregame. i'm sorry normally i would allow it but then i remembered that there's too many pregame freaks on ao3. 

\- kamukura/hinata. i'm sorry i just don't understand

\- fujisaki as a cis boy. sorry as well but i just. i can Not.

\- genderbends 

\- teruteru as a whole lmfao sorry

i also reserve the right to refuse requests etc etc etc etc etc etc etc. i don't really want to but if there's a request i really don't vibe with then i'll try to compromise on it! 

so now that THAT'S over. here's the things that **i will write:**

\- fluff (which is a given)

\- angst 

\- relationships of any size (within reason) 

\- relationships with a certain arrangement (example: komahinanami, but komaeda and nanami aren't romantically involved) 

\- trans/non-binary characters (exception to the non-binary rule is chabashira, considering how important being a girl is to her character. won't binary trans in a way that genderbends, don't try to use fujisaki as a 'gotcha' for this rule or i'll kill you)

\- autistic characters 

\- if you want something more specific than just the ship and have a prompt that's fine as long as it isn't. TOO specific.

\- virtual-reality postgame aus for v3 (i like it a lot!) 

\- soulmate aus and the like 

so with that said. go hog fucking wild. do more than one request if you want. if i can't make content, i will die. just keep in mind that **i'll basically do requests in the order of... whatever i feel like writing most at the time.** makes sure i can get writing out instead of sticking to first come first served and getting stuck over a pairing when i'm more interested in writing another request at the time.


	2. 1. tenhimiangie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chabashira/angie/yumeno for ktfics. this is pretty short (i mean. this is just a drabble collection?) but in return it's angie pov because i know you love that shit

Ever since she was born, Angie has always searched for what makes the people around her tick. Subconsciously or not, she takes note of what everyone wants and uses it for her own gain; to mold the ones that call her friends like clay and use them for her own purposes. For God’s purposes. 

This isn’t always a malicious thing. 

It’s no secret that Chabashira Tenko is easily flustered, but Angie takes note of it the moment that they’re officially girlfriends. She takes the compliments that make Chabashira squirm but only utilizes them when it’s appropriate - oh, does she love the way the blush blooms across Chabashira’s face, as disastrously beautiful as spilling paint across the pale cheeks.

“Tenko’s beautiful,” Angie will say, and it’s almost comedic in how that’s all she needs to take away an aikido master’s confidence, even if Chabashira will never believe it. 

Angie takes note of what Chabashira likes. Angie knows that making a reference to magical girls will be enough to get her attention, and Angie knows that even holding hands is enough for her to melt. The assumption that eventually the clumsiness of Chabashira’s affection would wear off is laughably false, but it’s one of the most endearing things that Angie has ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

Angie thinks of it as an exchange of vulnerability. Chabashira gets to see her without a smile, and in return, Angie gets to know how attention-starved Chabashira really is.

Blind flattery will get her flustered, but Angie notes just how much the quiet moments mean just as much to her. 

Chabashira can get quieter with exhaustion, just like anyone else, but it’s the deliberate silence that’s always an indicator that something else is on her mind. It’s deliberate silence where Chabashira will take Angie’s hand and admit to her a secret she’s told nobody else, or something she needs to tell Yumeno, or a small, shaky, “Tenko loves you.” 

Chabashira is not quiet about her affections through actions, but words are where she struggles, so words, Angie notes, are where she really means it. 

It’s in the loud affection that Chabashira giggles and beams and takes her hand and carries her and cups her cheeks and peppers pecks all over her face and flushes at even the slightest bit of reciprocation. 

It’s the quieter moments when Chabashira leans over and kisses her like she’s dying. 

Yumeno is a less intense lover, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less simple navigating what she wants. 

Chabashira encourages Yumeno to step out of her shell of apathy, and Angie navigates around it, picking and prodding until she finally finds what it is that Yumeno responds to. She doesn’t have the kind of charm that Chabashira has, or, at least, not the correct one, so her adoration must come differently. 

Angie notes that plain encouragement affects Yumeno more than the girl makes it seem. For as much as Yumeno’s features remain droopy, no matter the amount of conversation directed her way, there is no way to miss the flush to her cheeks when Angie whispers praise to her, lips ghosting her ear. There is no way to miss the beginnings of a smile when Angie presses kisses to her nose or runs fingers through her hair or links their arms together. 

Angie notes that the most curious of the differences in loving Chabashira and Yumeno is in how they show affection. Ever the juxtaposition to Chabashira’s public displays of affection, Yumeno keeps to herself, never one for words or actions until she’s falling asleep on Angie’s shoulder. 

Angie notes that despite how much Yumeno claims to have no MP, she always perks up at a kiss. There’s always enough MP to kiss back, it seems. 

God hasn’t spoken to her for a long time. God hasn’t spoken to her in… forever. 

But, Angie notes, the other two learn what makes her tick, too. 

This isn’t always a bad thing.


	3. 2. kuzusoudamota (fluff, nb kaito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 guest requested souda/kuzuryuu/momota, except i'm not even going to pretend that i don't know who it is. hi, rory. 
> 
> request was for soft times specifically, and nb momota, so they/them pronouns are used here, unless i missed any spots. i forgot to fucking include trans kuzuryuu and im so sorry because i got to the end of this himbofest and realised i couldn't write anymore :powercry:

Momota finds that one of the best thing about relationships comes from intensity - the aggressiveness of love, smoothed and molded into something to fight for. The mix of wanting someone else to be the best they can be, all while embracing the flaws that makes someone whole. The motivation that comes from caring about someone so.

When Momota loves, it’s a burning thing. 

That doesn’t mean they admire the quiet moments any less. 

It’s hard enough to pull Kuzuryuu and Souda away from their work or duties, and harder to make them relax. Okay, so, maybe Momota is a hypocrite when it comes to taking a breather and spending a moment on themself, but what matters is that they’re having fun together.

It’s less fun when Kuzuryuu starts picking apart the movie’s logic like some kind of relentless critic, but Momota finds it amusing regardless. 

“C’mon, this doesn’t make any damn sense!” He snaps, a strange kind of fire in his eyes. Momota cares more about the way he nestles his head against their chest, fingers tangling in theirs with such hesitation that it’s almost hard to believe the action could come from someone so… riled up. “He’s survived two fucking explosions in a row that should’ve blown his head off!” 

“Yeah,” Souda chirps, at Momota’s other side. “But wouldn’t the movie end if he died? I mean - we know that it’s totally impossible for him to die in some epic plot twist or something.” 

“I don’t give a shit. If they wanna put these grand bullshit effects, then they could at least be consistent! Think about it!” Kuzuryuu flies into a rant, going on about how certain explosions or weapons put all the bad guys out of commission but left the protagonist without a scratch. Now that Momota thinks about it, he kind of has a point, but they didn’t pick out the movie because they thought it would be good. 

Momota’s pretty sure that Kuzuryuu’s the only one properly watching, anyway. 

They turn their head in time to watch the moment Souda smacks a hand over his face at Kuzuryuu’s wild nitpicks, but Momota can see the way the corners of his mouth pull upwards in a small kind of affection. He presses himself against Momota’s shoulder with an exaggerated groan, and they retaliate by pressing a kiss to his head. There’s a tiny, flustered squawk. 

“Don’t worry, man,” Momota murmurs against his skin. “I’ve got a plan.” 

Kuzuryuu continues, “if the director knew anything about weaponry, then maybe we’d have a good movie instead of some barely-stitched together bullshit and some fuckin’- oh.” He falters when Momota kisses his jaw.

“Smooth,” Souda snickers, “you’re just throwing out kisses, now? Should’ve known that this is the only kind of stuff that’ll get Fuyuhiko to be quiet for a second.” 

“Shut up,” Kuzuryuu says. There’s no bite to his tone. 

Momota starts, “c’mon, guys--”

“I’ll only shut up if I get, uh,” Souda pauses. “Another kiss? Y’know, since apparently they’re so placating and all--” 

“Shut up.” 

“Fuyuhiko,” Momota says. There’s no real warning to his tone. For as much as Kuzuryuu’s trying to sound intimidating, it’s hard to take seriously over the redness to his cheeks. Kuzuryuu fixes his gaze on the movie, and Souda gives Momota a poor excuse for puppy eyes. “And you - you know you don’t have to look at me like that, right? You can ask for a kiss without making some shit up, dude.” 

“Well, yeah-” Souda starts. He pauses. He decides to adopt a new look of forced confidence and a raised voice. “Maybe if you’d just kiss me already, I wouldn’t need to look at you ‘like that’!” 

“Hah, didn’t anyone teach you to be patient?” Still, who would Momota be to turn down a request like that? To be honest, they probably would have leaned over and kissed him if he’d kept up that puppy eye tactic, anyway.

Definitely illegal for a dirty trick like that to look so weirdly cute on Souda’s face, but there’s no time to voice the thought when Momota eagerly closes the space between them. They can feel Kuzuryuu’s warmth and the way that he adjusts himself against Momota’s torso, and he can feel the way one of Souda’s hands pulls desperate fingers around their sleeve. A needy little gesture, but Momota wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Someone had to break the silence. Or, the lack of talking, anyway. Kuzuryuu is the first. “Are you two even going to watch the movie?” 

It’s Souda that whines when Momota pulls away, and Souda that’s the first to retort. “Dude, Fuyu, you don’t even like this movie!” 

“I don’t like it because I’m paying enough to notice its flaws, you little smartass.” 

“Well,” Momota says, “I dunno about Kazuichi, but my excuse is that I was taking in the sweet feeling of not getting my lips bitten this time.” 

The comment earns an amused huff from Kuzuryuu, so Momota takes it as a win, even if their comment was at Souda’s expense. He rushes through explanations about how it was only that one time, he swears, and smacks at Momota’s cheek as though he hadn’t been desperate for their attention just moments ago. 

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re going to bicker like a couple of dumbasses, at least wait until the movie’s over.” Any and all of the previous annoyance in Kuzuryuu’s voice fades and shifts, whether he’s aware of it or not. “Let’s learn to compromise. You two can be quiet now, and then you can deal with your crap later. Got it?” 

“Got it, captain,” Souda says. He’s met with a playful smack when Kuzuryuu reaches over to cuff him around the ear. There’s no force behind it. 

“We’ll be quiet.” There’s no sarcasm behind Momota’s agreement, and so they miraculously skip out on a punishment. “C’mere, Kazuichi.” 

They barely have to say anything more. Souda quickly leans the rest of his weight against their body, and then Momota has two wonderful boyfriends resting their heads against their chest. Kuzuryuu carefully adjusts himself so that their heads won’t knock. Momota spies the way the television light illuminates a new flush to his cheeks. 

They last approximately thirty seconds before Souda breaks his vow of silence. “... Huh. Damn, Kaito.” 

“What?” 

“Your…” A pause. “Your bobbies.” 

Stunned into silence, Kuzuryuu is the one that voices Momota’s thoughts, with a loud, “what the fuck?” that raises in pitch with his confusion. 

“Yeah, uh, what the fuck.” If it’s a reference to the movie, then Momota definitely didn’t get the fucking memo. 

“You know,” Souda says, with more urgency. “Their bobbies! Chest! What they’re packin’! You’re seriously telling me that any other guy wouldn’t lay here and notice this stuff?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” For the first time since they’d started, the entirety of Kuzuryuu’s focus has been stolen from the movie.

“I,” Souda starts. Stops. Slams his jaw shut. “Okay, new plan! Totally new plan!” The change in tone is so drastic that Momota almost gets whiplash from it as Souda scrambles away from them and off of the couch. “I need to measure Kaito’s chest!” 

And then he’s gone. 

What the fuck? 

“Huh,” Kuzuryuu says. He doesn’t sound the slightest bit disappointed, somehow. Carefully, one hand rises to pet Momota’s torso. “Did your chest seriously ruin movie night?” 

There’s a very loud explosion from the movie. 

“Guess so.” What the fuck. 

At least when Souda’s being an idiot, he’s an incredibly endearing idiot.


	4. 3. oumotaguuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glownary wanted kiyoumota and i am more than happy to provide. this took me a while because. well. tbh i kind of forgot that writing is indeed a thing i can do. but i hope this is okay! nb kiyo with they/them pronouns here

“I bet Kai-chan secretly knows nothing about the constellations at all,” Ouma says, ghosts of his breath wandering into a moonlit sky. He’s only trying to provoke Momota into talking, Momota knows that he’s just trying to provoke him into talking, and if Shinguuji’s amused eye roll is anything to go by, then they know he’s just trying to provoke Momota into talking, too. 

“Yeah? I know a hell of a lot more than you do,” Momota retorts. That’s his way of accepting the challenge. Ouma knows that’s just his way of accepting. 

Shinguuji regards the situation with raised eyebrows. They know exactly what’s going on.

“Then tell me about them!” Ouma chirps. 

Shinguuji hums and Momota huffs, hand falling to tangle itself in locks of Ouma’s hair - a warm presence at the back of his head that he’ll explain he only allowed so that Momota wouldn’t start complaining, later. Everyone will know that’s a lie. 

“Now, what kind of constellations are we talking?” Momota looks to the sky, but Ouma stares at his face. “You want the ones we can see?” 

Ouma drawls, “any that Kai-chan actually knows,” and sprawls out over Momota’s lap. Momota lets him. “Unless he’s just stalling.” 

“I’m not stalling.” There’s no aggression in his voice. “Just don’t want you to play some mind games with me and try to make fun of me for picking one we can’t see, like the little shit that you are-- hey!” 

He’s cut off when Ouma tries to bite at his hand. That’s just the retaliation he gets, and he continues attempting to snap at a hand, even when it’s pulled away. Really, the only thing that stops Ouma from pulling himself up in Momota’s lap to pursue it is the gentle touch of Shinguuji’s bandaged hands at his shoulder. 

“Kokichi,” they say, and Ouma hears Momota mutter some kind of thanks for placating the squirming bastard in his lap. 

“Yes, dearest honey baby sweetie Kiyo-chan?” 

“If you are going to insist that Kaito detail constellations to you, then the least you can do is allow him the space to talk.” They don’t sound scolding. Not to Ouma, anyway, because even with the mask, affection shines in their gaze. 

Ouma considers attempting to bite their hands, too.

He decides against it, settling in Momota’s lap again. “Only if he gives me a kiss before he does! Believe it or not, if I don’t have enough kiss energy stored up before listening to someone talk, I’ll have an allergic reaction and die on the spot.” 

“You’re full of shit,” Momota tells him. He knows. Still, Ouma allows himself a delighted giggle when Momota swipes the hair from his forehead to plant a kiss on the skin there. The way that Ouma’s cheeks warm is also an allergic reaction, and that’s probably no lie. “Satisfied?”

“Yep! Kai-chan can definitely go on about the stars, now.” 

“Finally,” Momota huffs.

Ouma watches the way that Shinguuji slides closer to the two of them. They’re not a very physically affectionate person, not really, but they move until Momota’s shoulder touches their own, gaze following his where it scans the sky. 

“Guess the first place we should start is with Orion.” Ah, there it is. There’s a particular type of tone that seeps into Momota’s voice when he talks about these things - soft and excited and full of wonder all the same. 

It’s one of Ouma’s favorite things in the world, but he’ll never admit it. 

“It’s one of the most recognizable constellations in the world. Hard to pin a discovery date on it, though. It’s been acknowledged for a long time.” Momota pauses. “And the history or lore behind these things isn’t my forte. Don’t make fun of me for that, Kokichi.” 

“I’ll make fun of you until I die, now!” Ouma says. It’s a lie. 

He catches Shinguuji’s eyes, and only then, do they say, “but it is mine.” 

“You two should collab!”

Momota’s hand smacks lightly at the back of Ouma’s head. “That wouldn’t be a bad idea, actually. You know much about Orion, Korekiyo?” 

“Of course,” Shinguuji says. Maybe anyone else wouldn’t pick up on how eagerly they answer, but Ouma does, and he tilts his head to hear them better, hair brushing against Momota’s jacket. “As such a prominent constellation, I would be a failure of an anthropologist if I lacked the knowledge.” 

“So you two can tell me all about it, and I’ll be the audience member that’ll throw tomatoes at you if you suck!” 

“That’s definitely a lie,” Momota says. 

“I know,” Ouma concedes, but not without a grin. 

“And I doubt you have an accurate throwing arm,” Shinguuji adds, ignoring Ouma’s protest. “Regardless, Orion itself was named after a Greek hunter - the most common interpretation, as you can imagine.” Their eyes close, caught up in their words. If Ouma reach, he’d kiss their eyelids. “Some interpretations see various stars as hunting dogs, rather than the entirety of the hunter, while others see some stars as prey that has been shot. Isn’t it beautiful, in how the same theme is shared across multiple cultures?” 

“That’s… cool,” Momota breathes. Ouma silently agrees. “The next constellation that comes to mind after Orion is Pegasus, and - you know, it’s getting pretty obvious that these were all discovered by Greek guys. Pegasus was recognized by a Greek dude back in the… yeah, it was a second century astronomer.” 

Something excited lights up in Shinguuji’s eyes and shows in the way their shoulders straighten as one hand rises to Momota’s shoulder. “Oh!” That’s the moment in which Ouma realizes just how excited they are, voice raising above its typical low tone to breathe enthusiasm into the air. “There are many myths about Pegasus itself, even outside the context of astronomy, circulated through Greek mythology, and then modern culture.” The ‘do you want to hear?’ remains silent, but Momota recognizes it, and so does Ouma. 

“I wanna hear it!” Momota says, at the same time Ouma gasps, “Kiyo-chan’s gonna tell us about Greek myths?”

And really, that’s all they need to set Shinguuji off, voice soft and precise and enthused all at once, talking them through the myths of the constellation and Pegasus itself. If Momota is annoyed with it at all, he doesn’t show it, eyes wide and smile beaming as he begins to absentmindedly comb through Ouma’s hair with his fingers. 

It’s cold, and it’s dark, but Ouma watches and listens just as well as he lies. How the other students could possibly register their rambles as annoying, he has no idea. If knowledge is power, then Momota and Shinguuji hand him knives in the shapes of stars in voices so wonderful he could listen to them forever. 

He can’t listen forever. Not when Momota’s inevitably going to get tired, and Ouma will have to shove him back into his dorm while he insists that he’s fine. But tonight, he’s content to remain in Momota’s lap, soaking up his heat and the words of his lovers all the same.


	5. 4. tenkaemaki (postgame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks toxicpineapple 4 giving me an opportunity to finally add to the tenkaemaki tag. i mean, i have tons of wips, but i'll finally be making an actual contribution, you know? nothing was specific so i went with some good old postgame, hope that's okay, because. i love. people. sharing an apartment. it's good! and i hope it's okay! i love them!

“I want to run away,” Akamatsu says. 

Harukawa jolts on her side, damn near falling off the couch as she startles at the suddenness of her voice. Violet eyes that she’d expected would be asleep by now stare back at her with a strange intensity, and it’s not as though Akamatsu’s determination is uncommon - but it’s that stare that makes Harukawa freeze. 

“I,” she starts, and is suddenly aware of how loud her voice is amongst the silence. “What?”

Akamatsu’s curled up on the floor, on a pile of pillows and blankets that can’t be good for her spine, and she shuffles closer to the couch on her side, and stops when Harukawa can barely see her ahoge over the sleeping body of Chabashira nestled against her. 

Harukawa becomes incredibly aware of the way that Chabashira’s head rests in the crook of her neck, and the slow rhythm of breath against her skin. She swallows before Akamatsu starts again.

“I want to run away,” she repeats, louder, pushing herself into a sit. 

“I heard you.” Harukawa can’t meet that stare, so she stares at the wall, instead. 

“So, what do you think?” Akamatsu says. There’s still hints of drowsiness in her voice. How long has she been awake for? 

“That question is vague. How do I even answer that?” Huffing, Harukawa can’t reach her own hair without untangling her limbs from Chabashira, and… she tells herself that she doesn’t just want to disturb her, so instead of fiddling with her own hair, she runs her hands through the other girl’s, instead. “You want to run away. What does that even mean? Are you going to pack your belongings into a little sack, hang it onto a stick, and walk off into the sunset?” 

“You would miss me too much if I did that,” Akamatsu teases, resting her chin on the edge of the couch. Harukawa decides not to honor that with a response. “But seriously, aren’t you, uhm… sick of this?” 

“Sick of this,” Harukawa echoes. For a moment her mind grins its gears in an attempt to interpret that in a way that makes sense. When it reaches its conclusion, a fresh wave of fear pulls over a barely-stitched together heart. “I - sick of us?”

A tiny, tired sound of confusion rises from Akamatsu’s voice. There’s one second, then too, and then she jumps to her feet with a yelp that makes Harukawa wince, flailing her arms in the darkness. “No, no, no, no! Never! I care about you--” Harukawa also winces at that. “--and that won’t change anytime soon, I swear, it’s--”

“Lower your voice,” Harukawa says. Chabashira shifts against her. 

“Ah,” Akamatsu breathes, falling silent completely. 

An uncomfortable kind of dread settles in Harukawa’s stomach, and as much as she tries, she can’t dispel it. Think rationally. Think rationally. Akamatsu could tire of her - Harukawa can accept that. She was never made for love, not requited love, so for Akamatsu to leave her? She could understand that. She could… accept that. 

But Chabashira? Harukawa could never imagine leaving someone like her. So Akamatsu must just… Harukawa must be misinterpreting something. 

“You’re confusing,” Harukawa says, “just… explain.” 

Akamatsu pauses. “Eheh, guess I wasn’t really that clear, huh…?” She settles again, sitting back on her pile of pillows. “When I asked if you were sick of this, I was talking about… uh, Team Danganronpa. I mean, it’s…” Her voice softens. “I don’t like that we’re living in an apartment that Team Danganronpa gave us, on a contract we signed before the game so that we’d go to interviews and photoshoots, without any sign that all of this is going to stop.” 

Chabashira makes a small noise, but doesn’t stir. 

Harukawa can hear some kind of smile in Akamatsu’s voice when she continues. “I guess to make up for Saihara-kun ending their stupid show, they have to pile in as many profits as possible before they can’t milk us for money anymore.” 

“You want us to… ghost everyone and leave?” 

“Not everyone,” Akamatsu corrects, “I know you’ve been keeping in contact with Yumeno-san, so I wouldn’t as you to--”

“You want us to ghost Saihara and leave,” Harukawa says. Her hands catch in a knot in Chabashira’s hair. “Along with Team Danganronpa.” 

There’s a beat. Harukawa shifts, slightly, and before Akamatsu can defend herself, Chabashira stirs. Harukawa holds her breath, but any hope of the girl falling back to sleep dies when she exhales. Akamatsu doesn’t make a sound. 

It’s… endearing, almost, the small whine that comes from the back of Chabashira’s throat when her head lightly knocks against Harukawa’s chin, and the way her fingers slowly curl around Harukawa’s clothes in weak movements. What’s less endearing is that it’s well known that she needs a strict sleeping routine to function at her best, and waking in the middle of the night certainly isn’t good for that. 

“Sorry,” Harukawa murmurs, and, after a moment’s hesitation, places a kiss to Chabashira’s head. “Did I wake you up?” It’s said more like a statement and less like a question, but she relaxes at the kiss. 

Akamatsu keeps her silence. 

“No. Tenko’s dreams were only a little scary. And…” Chabashira hums, low and soft, until she stiffens. “Did Tenko fall asleep like this? Sorry, Maki-san, Tenko knows you don’t like to be touched and--”

“It’s fine.” That’s the truth. “I… you can go back to sleep, if you want.” What was that she said, about dreams? Putting aside Akamatsu’s abrupt proposition, Harukawa lets her hold on Chabashira tighten. “You know that I’ll protect you.” 

“And Maki-san knows that Tenko doesn’t need protection,” Chabashira mumbles, “but thank you very much.” 

Only then does Akamatsu speak up. “You guys are so cute.” 

Harukawa feels it when Chabashira startles in her arms. Her back had been to Akamatsu… of course, she hadn’t known. “Kaede-san! You’re--”

“Just Kaede, remember?” 

“You’re - ah, Kaede’s awake?” 

“Yeah,” Harukawa says. She’ll have to ask why Akamatsu was awake in the morning. “We were talking.” And though her chest had swelled with affection - still alien for someone like her - for Chabashira, the strange dread returns when she peers over at Akamatsu. 

“Ah.” Chabashira relaxes again. “You two were talking? Both of you being awake so suddenly…” 

“We’re not excluding you, sweetheart,” Akamatsu assures her, though Harukawa hears the choking reaction to the pet name. “I just noticed that Maki was awake when I had something on my mind. That’s all. We can take a rain check on that conversation and save it for the morning.” 

“That’s a good idea. Tenko’s curious, but--” The words are accompanied by a yawn. “Tenko would like to go back to sleeping. Maki-san is very comfortable. And warm. It makes Tenko sleepy.” 

Akamatsu says, “yeah, I could tell. You’re like a sleepy baby.” 

Chabashira squeaks, and Harukawa takes the opportunity to cut in. “Wait. Akamatsu.” 

“Kaede,” Akamatsu corrects. 

“... Kaede,” Harukawa says, “you want to take… me.” 

Chabashira mumbles a question, but nothing coherent. The sound of shuffling pillows fills the air as Akamatsu readjusts herself. 

“I’m not a liar, or something. Not to you. So, yeah, I want both of you. I’m not leaving anyone behind.” Her confidence only wavers when she adds, “If you’re - I think you specified yourself in that question though, right?” 

“You’re being vague suddenly,” Chabashira complains quietly. 

“Sorry. I’m just… hey, Maki.” Akamatsu’s voice softens. “Whatever you’re worried about… don’t worry, okay? I couldn’t just… take Tenko and leave you, or something. It’s all or nothing, with you guys. Don’t say anything - I’ll prove it to you.” A beat. “If she says yes.” 

“Oh,” Harukawa breathes. 

Chabashira squirms slightly. “You’re making Tenko curious.” 

Akamatsu starts, “nothing, we can talk about--” 

“Actually,” Harukawa says. Inhales. Takes one hand, and slowly raises it to Chabashira’s cheek. “Hey.” 

There’s no protest from Akamatsu as Chabashira stiffens at the contact. “Hey?”

There’s a hum of approval, and that’s the only encouragement that Harukawa needs as the skin under her palm warms. She pauses, thinks, and raises her voice into something confident. 

“Want to run away with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only just now will i mention that my tumblr is @tenkokaedes and you should follow me if youre sexy


End file.
